With the popularization of Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) equipment, more and more businesses try to adopt a wireless broadband Wi-Fi network to push service information (such as advertisement information, earthquake early warning information, a welcome message, and online audio and video information) to a terminal. Currently existing Wi-Fi service information systems are generally implemented in the following manners:
Manner 1: terminal side software is developed to enable a terminal to automatically connect to a Wi-Fi network, so as to obtain service information from a server and present the service information to a client.
Manner 2: when a user selects Wi-Fi access, a radio access point (AP) in the Wi-Fi redirects an access request of the user to a login page of the Wi-Fi network and puts service information on the page.
According to the foregoing two manners, in the technical solutions, the service information cannot be pushed unless a user of a terminal accesses a Wi-Fi network, which results in low pushing efficiency.